megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Dagda
|englishva= Xander Mobus }} Dagda is a demon in the series. History Dagda is the supreme god in Celtic mythology. His name means "the good god", good as in good at everything, as opposed to morally good. He is portrayed as being armed with a magical club. During the battle against the Irish aboriginal, Fomorians, Dagda is injured and begins to live a reclusive life. His positions are succeeded by his brother Nuada and daughter Brigid. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Deity Race, Major Character, Boss (Peace Route) *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Suit of Cups *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Suit of Cups *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *'' : Playable Unit Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse A demon who meets Nanashi in the underworld. He informs Nanashi that he is currently in Yomotsu-Hirasaka, and states that he has died, and that his friend, Asahi, would soon follow him. Dagda claims that Nanashi has accomplished nothing in his short life, but that together the two of them could change that. Dagda says that he will revive Nanashi, if he agrees to work with him. Nanashi agrees, and Dagda revives him, leaving behind green markings on his left hand, and Nanashi's eyes turn green. Dagda states that he is now his personal Godslayer, and will commit " " as his puppet, though he later says that Nanashi doesn't necessarily have to be obedient to him, except if the player makes certain choices during the game Dagda will seize control of Nanashi's body, saying that Nanashi is nothing more than his puppet, and force a certain choice upon him, regardless of the player's wishes. After resurrecting the young cadet, Dagda enters his smartphone to observe him during his battle against Adramelech, repairing the smartphone to allow him to summon and recruit demons to his aid. Through out the course of Nanashi's journey, the player learns that Dagda's ultimate goal is to kill all Gods and Demons, believing that divine power had corrupted them, and he would be no exception. To that end, he needed a pawn, that being Nanashi, who could destroy them, as a Godslayer has the power to kill not only deities, but also their worshipers, as they only exist because of the faith their followers provide for them. In the Peace Ending, Dagda became enraged at Nanashi and attacked him. Danu saved him by reveals his true self as the Dagda's dark self became shocked at Danu who reveals his true self. In the Anarchy Ending, Dagda succeeds in his plans, as Nanashi has slain YHVH at long last, albeit at the lives of his friends, and many others. Regardless, he is capable of replacing YHVH, though he passes this ideal to Nanashi, who is human, thus he can always remember the consequences of being corrupted and becoming arrogant. He later disappears after the creation of the New World Nanashi establishes. ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' Known as Bounty in the game. He is obtained in Light Version by completing Wartak's 4th quiz. ''Brave Frontier'' Dagda is a dark element unit obtained through a twitter event leading up to the Shin Megami Tensei IV Final x Brave Frontier event. He was released to all players after surpassing the goal of 4000 tweets. Stats ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= |WT= |WI= |ER= |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= - |DK= - |AL= |NR= - |MN= - |Profile= Danann god presiding over the earth, knowledge, and fertility. |Type1= Mutation |Description1= Potential mutation result for Isis, Hathor, Odin, Varuna, Vritra, Kinich Ahau, Adramelech, Phoenix, Suzaku, Beelzebub, Valkyrie, Throne and Seiryu. |Skill= 1\Gigantic Fist 2\Aquadyne 4\War Cry 6\Malaquadyne 8\Mediarahan M\Bufudyne }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= |WT= |WI= |ER= |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= - |DK= - |AL= |NR= - |MN= - |Unknown Power= Defense |Profile= Leader of the Celtic gods. Wields a large club. |Type1= Mutation |Description1= Potential mutation result for Varuna, Wong Long, Seth or Hanuman. |Skill= 1\Gigantic Fist 3\Raku Kaja 4\Maha Aquadyne 5\Roar 6\Viper Smash 8\Aquary Tide M\Diarama }} ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Irish Mythology Category:Celtic Mythology Category:Brave Frontier Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses